spirit_warriorfandomcom-20200215-history
Juunko Mukuro
Juunko Mukuro is one of the main protagonists of the manga/anime series, Spirit Warrior!. She is the younger sister of Ryuuto Mukuro, and like her brother, she was unfortunately given the curse of the Renusu Eye. Juunko's parents were deceased long before she was ever born. She has grown up alone, developing a sense of isolation, and reluctance to trust other individuals. Despite this, she is able to become a steady ally and close friend of Densuke Yagashi. Juunko desires to cure herself of her hideous "blemish" and develop a way to rid herself of the Renusu Eye's curse for good. Juunko's mother's will was inserted within her eye, which grants Juunko the ability to use her eye to the fullest of her abilities. Juunko has known Hei for quite some time. So much so, the two eventually develop a romantic attraction for one another, although it is quite subtle due to Hei's refusal to express love for anyone other than his sister, Rin. |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| :quote ::"What is mercy?" |} Appearance Personality Synopsis Demon's Quest Saga Harakayai Tournament Saga Dark Chapter Saga Three Kings Saga Powers and Abilities Known Techniques/Moves *'Tiger Seal' (Taigāshīru,タイガーシール): This seal, most likely Juunko's most deadly seal, has the ability to deplete an enemy's energy completely. Juunko first plants the seal into the ground, then attacks the enemy in midair, and lastly, releases an amazing amount of reiki into her palms and plummets the enemy down into the seal. If the mid-air attacks fail to kill the enemy, the depletion of reiki, surely and effectively kills the them. Relative reiki depletion: 35% *'Boar Seal' (Inoshishishīru,イノシシシール): This seal replinishes Juunko's health and Spirit Energy, allowing her to do double the amount of reiki attacks that she can perform. This seal must be prepared in advance, therefore, Juunko only uses this in the midst of battle. Relative reiki gained: +100% *'Motherly Seal' (Hahaoya shīru,母親シール): The seal placed on Juunko by her mother. This seal has the ability to unlock a tremendous amount of power. This power allows Juunko to levitate, make movements that can be compared to relativistic speeds, and release reiki into devastating rays, beams, and currents. Once this power is used, Juunko can never use it again. In addition, this seal makes Juunko extremely weak and may require a recovery time for up to four months. Relative reiki depletion: 0% *'Dragon Seal' (Doragonshīru,ドラゴンシール): This seal summons a gigantic dragon. Juunko can only use this seal for 10 minutes on account of the massive amount of reiki it requires to keep the dragon under loyal control. Relative reiki depletion: 80% *'Roaring Dragon' (Todoroku doragon,とどろくドラゴン): Using the dragon seal, Juunko summons a dragon and attacks the enemy with it. This dragon has the ability to breath fire and donate energy to Juunko. This dragon appears to be even more elegant than the dragon that Karin summoned in the tournament saga. Relative reiki depletion: 60%; Relative reiki gained: 35% *'Common Lock' (Ippantekina rokku,一般的なロック): Juunko's new ability, the Common Lock, allows her to seal away an enemies ability. Once sealed, that enemy can no longer attack and is forever paralyzed. Juunko developed this ability right after the government war ended, and has only used it against those who act in criminal manners, or in special circumstances, her allies. Relative reiki depletion: 30% *'Break Lock' (Rokku no kaijo,ロックの解除): A counter to Common Lock that breaks the Common Lock for victims that have been sealed by it. Relative reiki depletion: 5% Trivia Category:Characters Category:Mazoku Category:Female Characters Category:Team Yagashi